beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
Muckphobia
"Muckphobia" was a band Dustin was in in high school with fellow musicians Nick Morin (playing bass) and Chris Brown(playing electric guitar), and later, Ann-Marie Oberg(singing vocals). All of their shows were played at Deering High School (Portland, Maine, USA) specifically from the aid of teachers. The band's songs were mostly distorted instrumental songs that featured Chris's riff structures augmented with Nick's basslines (for Chris's songs) and Dustin's keyboard being used to provide a drum track using General MIDI Drumkits provided by his Yamaha DJX. The Archetecture of the band * Chris Brown - Guitar (founding member) *Nick Morin - Bass (founding member) *Dustin Beyette - Keyboards(Drums) and Producer (founding member) *Ann-Marie Oberg - Vocals (joined and performed for the M4 performance) Live Performances The first show was during the last 10 minutes of class thanks to a doctrined algebra teacher named Dr. Janis Forbes. She knew the entire band because they were in her class. During their first show they took the overhead projector, turned it towards the class, wrote "MUCKPHOBIA!" so it not only lit the band up but so that it said the band name above their heads. What the classroom in the room on the other side thought was going on that very day is not certain, but in that room, regardless of the size of the class (only about 6 others not including the band), the band felt pretty cool. After hearing that another teacher had let the band play when inquiring about the instruments that were later brought to another class, this time a biology class taught by Mr. MacLean. He happened to have a classroom where the front with the white board was fairly normal, but the back had these giant sink fixtures in the middle of three large circular cabinets. The band played a show in that room as well but each member stood on top of the cabinets, once again replicating the projector as stage lights/band sign method. During high school Dustin always carried a backpack for school supplies and a large black bag by his side for a VHS-C Camcorder. In some ways he carried it around like a kid would a teddy-bear. So naturally, both performances were recorded with VHS-C tape. I'm not sure the exact details, but after the second show, it was arranged via Mr. Nordly, a music teacher, that the Deering High School auditorium would be available for the band to play a free show to whoever wanted to come see the band play. Thanks to the aid of TWO camerafellows, Jeremy Barton and Tyler Richie, the third show had a turnout of over 100 people, (111 according to SoundClick ) at least judging by counting the heads walking through the door before the performance. The auditorium show had a little less prompt of a planning because it was promoted beforehand via 8.5"x11" papers, that the event was called an M4 (Muckphobia Monthly Madness and Mayhem). The meaning behind the name Using a dictionary when the three of them were practicing, they searched for words that would help be part of what would be a band name for their performances. When the definition of Muck was stated "Moist manure", the three created the word and band name, by fusing two root words. Phobia is a suffix that means fear of the prefix, so Chris, Nick and Dustin agreed to the universality of the fear of moist manure, leaving someone who was a muckphile to be the only person that would not be able to relate to the band. Recorded Albums For a while the band was going to record a self-titled CD, but after they had written a self titled song it made little sense for them to be a song called "Muckphobia" from the album "Muckphobia" by the band "Muckphobia". That's a lot of muckphobias. Chris came up with a more suitable name for the record that they would place the songs they were writing on, and that name was "Nursery Crimes", which was also later the name of a comic strip wrote featured in the school paper, also by Chris Brown. "Nursery Crimes" was never finished, and the M4, dispite it's name was their last live show as Muckphobia, but all three at different times recorded other songs. After Muckphobia Nick and Chris went on to form "Ivaloo" with Matt Glidden. Nick went on to form "The Farms" with Matt Baldwin. Nick, Chris and Matt Baldwin went on to form "Psilocybin ". Chris who became "Sideshow" and Matt "Hungry D" Glidden went on to form "View from the Noose " with Todd "Clovis" Bidwell and two different vocalists. One of which went on to become Fierce". Dr. Forbes and Dustin still keep in touch on Facebook, where as of December 14th, 2013, she is a fan of "Beyette ". Chris Brown is now a published science fiction author . Category:Projects External Links *http://web.archive.org/web/20050115042657/http://artists.iuma.com/IUMA/Bands/Muckphobia/ January 15, 2005 IUMA snapshot (used to provide pictures) *http://www.soundclick.com/bands/default.cfm?bandID=69630 Muckphobia on SoundClick (Still functional audio archive of the band with downloads) Photo Slideshow lg-149433 Nick Morin.jpg|Nick Morin of Muckphobia Lg-150008 Ann-Marie Oberg.jpg Lg-149530 Muckphobia.jpg IUMA Muckphobia 3.jpg IUMA Muckphobia 2.jpg IUMA Muckphobia 1.jpg Sm-149426 Muckphobia.jpg Sm-149431 Muckphobia.jpg Sm-149432 Chris Brown.jpg Sm-149531 Muckphobia.jpg lg-149532 Nick Morin.jpg|Nick Morin of Muckphobia Category:Projects